


I Won't Tell If You Won't

by Black_Lotus



Series: The Jayjrat Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little one shot about a drunk Morgan and Garcia after a case written for Jayjrat.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell If You Won't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjrat/gifts).



Awesome art by Emilie Brown

 

 

It was one of those rare occasions the team could hang around after a case and just relax, and one of the even more rare times Garcia was with them. Their _missing a picnic killer_ as Penelope had taken to calling him had been caught just five hours earlier and thankfully without any member of the team getting so much as paper cut, if fact the worst injury they had was Reid with a dead leg after he sat on it for too long at the precinct. Joshua Carlyle was behind bars, never to see the light of day again and finally bringing closure to the families of the twenty-nine teenage girls he had murdered over the course of five years. Garcia had managed to look at some baby pandas and had gone back to her normal cheerful self. 

The bar was noisy and JJ had quickly found a dartboard, then promptly won about eight games against various men, it was funny some still thought they had a chance with her despite the wedding ring and the  _I carry a gun_ speech. Even Hotch had cracked a grin at that. Rossi had taken Kate off to dance, trying to take her mind off the smell of beer that was making her hormone increased body want to throw up. Reid had attempted to just sit in a corner but Hotch was having none of it,  _Reid find a cute girl, or guy and talk to them or so help me God I'll do it for you_ they had all heard their boss announce. Hotch seemed to still be blind to Reid's  _I want my boss on top of me_ puppy dog eyes. Boy wonder and Hotch soon disappeared and no one seemed to know where they had gone, but no one was concerned, Hotch had probably found Reid someone to try and flirt with. 

Morgan had spent most of the night dancing with a few girls but that came to a quick halt when he saw Garcia stumble as she left the ladies room. In an instant his arms were around the bubbly blonde holding her up and protecting her, the women he had danced with turned their noses up at Garcia, not seeing what Morgan saw in her, but no one would ever understand the bond Morgan and Garcia had, not even the team fully got that. 

“You okay, baby girl?”

“Yeah, it's these heels.” She gestured to the neon pink leather high heels. “Not used to them yet.”

Morgan let her go and Garcia took another step only to stumble again.

“Baby girl, I think it's not just the shoes.” His arms returned to her body.

“I think you're right chocolate thunder. Maybe a little too much to drink.”

“Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel. You need to get some sleep.” Morgan took a step forward and promptly banged into a table, cursing under his breath.

“Not the only one who needed some sleep huh?”

“I'm not as bad as you.”

Penelope let Morgan help her out the bar without a word of protest, only stopping long enough for Morgan to tell Kate and Rossi where they were going. The air outside the bar was like ice compared to the warmth from all the lighting in the bar, Garcia welcomed it. There was a layer of sweat just along her hairline, the night air cooled it and brought Penelope's body back to a normal temperature. Morgan couldn't help but notice how her pink lips sparkled in the moonlight. His head throbbed, Garcia was right, he was drunk too. 

It only took a few minuets to get a cab, like a gentleman Morgan opened the door for Garcia and watched as she slid into the car.

“Thanks baby cakes.” She muttered.

Once Morgan was in the car beside her and the door was shut they realised just how cold it was outside, the car becoming hot and clammy forcing Garcia to roll down a window. 

“Its like an easy bake oven in here.” 

“Where to?” Asked the cab driver in a thick Indian accent.

“The Mark Spencer Hotel.” Relied Morgan.

The car took off and the two sat in almost silence, that was unusual for them Morgan and Garcia could chat about pretty much anything. The drive was slow and Garcia found herself taking in the Portland streets, she had never been to Portland before, she had never been to Oregon before so she wanted to take in everything, even if she would forget it later with a hangover.

All too soon they arrived at the hotel, a tall grey building with a fifties charm. Ever the gentleman Morgan held every door there was for the blonde who had pulled off her pink heels to make it easier to walk.

“You got your key?” Morgan asked the air, then looked down to find Garcia lower than she was meant to be. “You shrank.”

“Maybe you grew. Chocolate thunder's got legs that go forever.” She giggled.

They stood there in the lobby for a good five minuets just giggling, in the morning they would be thankful that no one saw how embarrassingly long their fit went on. They climbed into the elevator and Morgan slammed the eight button.

“Going up.”

The laughing started up again, they tried to stay quiet but that just made them giggle more. They were like little kids, drunk little kids, drunk little kids on a sugar high. They slowly got a hold of themselves and stepped out onto the eighth floor and started walking to their rooms, they had seven rooms, one-thirty-sixth through one-forty-two. Garcia's room was opposite Morgan's and next to Reid's at the end of a corridor. 

“Here let me help.” Morgan insisted as he watched Garcia struggle with her key.

Soon they were inside and for some random reason neither of them understood they burst out laughing again. They were so close, so very close. Morgan could smell her perfume, so close. He stopped laughing his eyes turning dark and passionate. He silenced the blonde with a kiss, in that moment everything stopped. There were no sounds, nothing except them. He pulled away.

“Do you want this?” He asked, ever the gentleman.

Garcia could only nod as his hand started to tease up her leg and under her dress. Derek leaned back in and kissed her, he could feel himself hardening. There was something in the back of his head saying that he was taking advantage of her but then his hand reached Penelope's panties, feeling how wet she was he couldn't help himself. He licked along her bottom lip asking for entrance that she quickly gave, opening her mouth, letting him drag his tongue over her teeth. She shuddered and moaned into his mouth, her arms snaking back round his neck.

Somehow they made it over to the bed where she fell onto the mattress, he pulled off his dark green t-shirt and leaned over her, returning to Garcia's sweet mouth. Derek knocked her legs apart and settled in between them but out of nowhere Garcia started to squirm and push him off her.

“No!”

“What? You want me to stop?”

“Oh God no. but maybe...maybe I...I could...be on top?”

Garcia bit her lip as she spoke making Morgan harden more than he thought possible. Garcia rolled them over and pushed him down on his back to straddled him, Derek had never seen anything more beautiful. She leaned down to kiss him, her hair tickling his cheek. Morgan ran his hands up her warm thighs as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could taste the wine on her breath, the perfect sweetness. His hand found its way to the zip of her dress, pulling it down slowly as he left the kiss for air. With a smile on her face Garcia tugged the dress over her head and threw it to the floor. Morgan's eyes feasted on her, she felt like he was praising her.

Garcia bit her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways and unhook her blue lace bra revealing herself to him and letting the bra join the dress. He took a nipple into his mouth teasing the bud while doing the same for the other breast with his hand, she moaned at the feeling. Morgan truly worshipped her. _Loved_ her. Garcia's nails trailed over his skin, savouring the firmness. Morgan could just lay there and look at her milk-white skin forever but then she wiggled her hips causing Derek to moan uncontrollably. Penelope smiled at that, she had gotten just what she wanted so she did it again. Another moan.

Derek's hands fell to stroke her soft thighs as those aqua blue eyes trailed down his chest to his silver belt buckle, nimble yellow-painted fingers clicking it open letting the constriction in his pants ease a little, only a little. Garcia suddenly rolled off him and started to push her underwear off, Morgan froze for a few seconds just looking at her before snapping back and ridding himself of his pants and boxer briefs. The blonde knelt back over him and kissed up his warm chest to meet his mouth again, his hands found her hips as he pulled back for air. His tongue lapped at her clavicle, biting and sucking until there was a perfect claiming mark, pulling moan after moan from her lips. She was finally _his_ and he was never going to let her go.

The tech genius seemed to have had enough of waiting and gasped out.

“Morgan, please.” No nickname, she was too desperate.

He could never deny her, not his baby girl.

“Let me get a condom.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and evidentially a foil wrapped condom.

“You always have that?” Morgan nodded.

He quickly slipped it on and then she moved her hand down taking the agent in hand, in seconds she brought them closer than they had ever been. She gasped into Morgan's ear.

“Move!”

All other thoughts had been pushed from Derek's mind. Penelope arched her back to Morgan's touch as if telling him not to hold back. Morgan gripped her hips and pulled Garcia down on himself, there was a moan but they were too lost in lust to know who it had come from; maybe both of them. The pace was slow at first but it soon built up, Garcia pressed her hands on his chest helping her to keep the rhythm.

“Faster!” She begged.

Just as he had Penelope bordering on the edge she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss her once again. The warm wet at her core was practically spilling over but Garcia was determined to hold on, she wanted that feeling to last forever. Morgan had made it his mission to make her scream his name and stated to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Until the blonde suddenly fell over the edge, digging her nails into his shoulders as she shouted out.

“Morgan!”

Hearing his name on her breathless lips forced him over as well, gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. Garcia collapsed on top of him for a few moments before sliding to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. All too soon they drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

The sun was just starting to rise in the far away distance when Morgan awoke, Garcia had her back to him and was still fast asleep. He wanted to stay and hold her but knew he couldn't, Garcia was notoriously difficult to wake up and so someone always knocked on her door when she went with them on a case, brought her coffee, that sort of thing. He couldn't stay in the room, not with the same close as the night before, his friends were profilers, not stupid. And he needed a shower.

He pressed a kiss to Garcia's cheek and slipped from the bed silently. He dressed in his jeans quickly and pushed his wallet back into his pants. He didn't bother with his t-shirt, he was just going to dive in the shower anyway and his room was only the other side of the corridor. Morgan looked around the room one more time just to check he hadn't left anything and then silently slipped out the door, closing it with the smallest of clicks behind him. Morgan just happened to glance up and froze, there was Hotch. For a moment Morgan was terrified before he noticed Hotch's own state of undress. His hair was everywhere, his belt unbuckled and shirt held shut by one button. He stood outside Reid's door with an equally terrified look on his face. 

“I won't tell if you won't.” Said his boss in a deep voice.

“Deal.”


End file.
